Council of Vienna - February 2nd, 1746
IN ADDITION TO TAKING PLACE ON THE GAME, THIS COUNCIL WILL ALSO BE HOSTED ON THIS WIKI'S CHAT AT 8PM - (WHENEVER WE RESOLVE EVERYTHING) NEXT SATURDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAKE SURE YOU ARE HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Previously done in the past on POTCO, on Wikis, and throughout the World's history, nations come together after long warring periods to debate certain tops, those mainly but inclusively being: *Establishing which countries are international threats. *Establishing which countries are superpowers and which countries are weak. *Establishing borders. *Settling disputes in lands, in accordance to who controls what. This meeting with cover a variety of things, and in it I would like to touch base on five major topics, those being: *Returning Russia to its original owner, (myself), and removing the fourth corrupt, inactive, and incable leader in a row, Jack Goldwrecker *Establishing who truly controls France. *Creating a new Wiki for RP. *Removing inactive rulers, and either instating new leaders, or making those nations protectorates of powerful nations with active leaders. This will benefit RP as a whole, and will increase the population of the active nations. *Destroying any inaccurate information that exists on The PPW, and making an effort to make information posted on the new ''wiki, 100% accurate. This new wiki will act as a site to document RP on the game. This meeting will occur this Saturday, February 2nd at roughly 8pm EST, and will continue until agreements on every major topic have been reached. (The time and date are both subject to change) I REQUEST THAT JOHN BREASLY ASSIST ME IN HOSTING THIS EVENT! Note: This meeting may extend longer than the day scheduled. PLEASE MEET AT KINGSHEAD, ANTIK SERVER AT 8PM ON FEBRUARY 2ND!!!!!!!!!!! THE LOCATION OF THE MEETING WILL NOT BE REVEALED!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PEOPLE UNINVITED THAT ATTEMPT TO ATTEND THE MEETING WILL BE DESPOSED OF!!! Royal Invitee List (More names will be added) List of proposals and reforms *First Proposal ''This is my initial proposal for change in national borders. Britain - gains lands shown in pink. (Will require invasion of China) (Spain will give up a large amount of its lands in north America.) Romania - gains lands shown in brown. (Russia, Poland, Austria, and Spain will all give equal lands to Romania.) Spain - gains control of Russia. (Britain and Romania must aid Spain in overthrowing the current monarch of Russia.) I personally think this is a very fair agreement, however, it is completely subject to change. Here I have a map for you to look at what each nation will gain, and you can comment with feedback. *Second Proposal This is technically identical to the first proposal, however, I have made some revisions. '' ''Spain - In addition to everything listed above, Spain will also gain control over the small area still occupied by the Antionettes, as well as control over The Barbary Republic. Britain - In addition to all the lands shown above in pink, Britain will also gain control over Korea and Prussia, (Will require invasion, but will have the aid of The Spanish Empire). Britain will also cease newfoundland and the great lakes from Spain. I personally see this as a very fair agreement. Ultimately: Spain gains: Russia, Antionette France, Barbary Republic Britain gains: Prussia, 3X as much land in North America, Korea, The Chinese Coast, Modern day Iran, Iraq, Taiwan, Nepal, and Bhutan. Romania gains: Equal lands from Russia, Austria, Poland, and Spain as well as a decent land mass in West Africa. Switzerland gains: Control over Genoa and Sardina. 'Please note: ' The following nations will either surrender unconditionally and completely abandon their governments, or an invasion of said nations will be required: Russia, Prussia, Antionette France, Genoa, and The Barbary Republic. The following nations will have to hand over certain lands, but may continue governing their other lands: Japan, China, Spain, Austria, Poland. All in agreeance with this revised version of the initial proposal, please sign here: Pearson Wright sign here: ____________________________________________ Hector Wildhayes sign here: ____________________________________________ John Breasly sign here: _____________________________________________ Albert Spark sign here: _____________________________________________ Tyler Crossbones sign here: __________________________________________ In addition to all of this, Switzerland must sign a contract complying with the following statement: "Seeing as Spain is giving up Sardina, and will most likely be tasked with the responsibility of invading Genoa, handing Switzerland its first sea route, Switzerland must sign a mutual defense pact with Spain, and The Holy Roman Catholic Church which requires them to participate in any war that Spain should become involved in. Visa Versa. If Switzerland for some reason should turn on Spain, or The Holy Roman Catholic Church, the lands which were given to them will be ceased immidiately." ''Tyler Crossbones sign here: '' _______________________________________ If you would like to give suggestions for further revisions, please comment below. Category:Events